Fallout Equestria: Oportunidades
by Glitterstomp55
Summary: Red Quill es una poni terrestre habitante del establo 83, y mientras su vida en este ha sido un infierno toda su vida una oportunidad se le presenta, pero su establo se ve amenazado, encontrando se asi misma sola en este y un gran mundo por explorar afuera.


Fallout Equestria: Oportunidades

Capítulo 1. Inseguridad

Introducción

 _Quien hubiera previsto el final, la horrible verdad, única y semejante a través de los vastos llanos y praderas llenas de vida y paz, el final que pronto corroería el suelo, la vida y la mente de las criaturas que una vez habitaron felizmente este mundo._

 _Después de todo la guerra nunca cambia, los horrores que presentan esta, cambian todo a su alrededor. La guerra nunca cambiará, con tal de que sigan existiendo razas y diferencias, la guerra nunca cambiara y nunca dejara de envenenar a todos ser involucrado en esta._

 _Ese fatídico día en que las bombas cayeron, e irradiaron el terreno con balefire, algo se comprobó de lo que una yegua dijo una vez 'terminaría con el sufrimiento', el sufrimiento de millones que fueron perdonados en el holocausto, pero…otros fueron perdonados tomando refugio en estos, los famosos establos._

 _Sin embargo, no es como todos predijeron, el fin de los tiempos, esto solo marcaría el inicio de otro capítulo sangriento de todo ser vivo, en donde la pelea por la supervivencia y lo que es correcto importan, en donde el mundo sería presa de la desesperación de todos._

 _Una pelea incesante por un ideal que causa más dolor al atacante que el atacado, el karma que presenta este capítulo de la historia en el mundo forma parte de los errores del pasado, que aún tienen que pelearse con todo el ser de uno._

 _El yermo que propiciaría hogar a todos, sin importar rayas, tamaños o formas, el yermo que daría hogar a los seres más desesperados y más deteriorados de lo que una vez fue un mundo lleno de vida y felicidad._

 _Guerra, la guerra nunca cambia._

* * *

¿Mi nombre? Pues yo soy Red Quill, y…era una conserje...

No, no está bien déjala, realmente eso era, pero con palabras más rudas.

¿En serio quieres saber cómo era la vida ahí? eh, tal vez no sea la mejor en explicarlo porque no tenía tantos amigos…pero haré lo mejor para explicárselos.

Bueno con la prueba de aptitud de marca de lindura o C.A.T. se te daba un trabajo, 'el del resto de tu vida' tipo de trabajo. Y realmente lo demás es tu vida en ese puesto hasta que morías hasta que otro poni tomará ese trabajo, en ocasiones algunos trabajos se les asignaba a ponis por necesidad o desesperación, solo ocurrió una vez en la que estaba ahí.

Realmente no hay nada más que decir de ahí mas que 'levanta te, come, trabaja y duerme', si...bastante aburrido.

¿Q-que? en serio quieres saber de mi vida en ese lugar? valla pues espero no aburrirte, el . esta diseñado para quedarte con un trabajo con el cual eres bueno pero no necesariamente es un puesto que te agrade, y mientras que algunos ponis obtienen un puesto con el cual están relativamente bien, yo no tuve tanta suerte como esos ponis, la prueba mostró que podría ser una verdaderamente buena maestra o...una conserje con muy mala suerte, creo que ya sabes en que puesto me pusieron...

Al principió estaba enrabiada con los resultados, pero lentamente me fui acostumbrando a eso, por lo menos en mantenimiento podían arreglar maquinas, yo solo las limpiaba.

Mi mama intentó ayudarme a poder cambiar algo por unos meses, pero lo que te dice el C.A.T. no se puede cambiar.

¿oh? je...también esperaba una marca de lindura con un detergente, una escoba, un trapeador, rayos incluso una de mis amigas me apostó que tendría un destapa-caños como marca de lindura, pero no pasó, supongo que el destino me odia.

¿Burlas? por favor, puedo aguantar media hora de ellas, con tal de que sean solo hacia mi, no es tan malo, en realidad creo que me siento bien, no me consideraría cono masoquista, pero supongo que me digan esas cosas realmente me puede levantar un poquito el animo.

...valla no esperaba que ustedes lo tuvieran tan difíciles, supongo que muchos ponis siguen siendo rencorosos de algo que paso hace más de un siglo...

No, no, ¡quiero escuchar mas de tus historias que aburrirte con la mía!

Esta bien...

No recibia tanta ayuda pero de todas formas no quería, solo eran ponis que sentían lastima, y eso me hacia sentir más miserable.

Aunque…solo aceptaba la ayuda de una poni en todo el establo: mi madre, no es quizá la mejor de las madres, pero me ayuda, no importa si quería su ayuda en realidad o no, la quiero por eso, y ella me quiere, lo sé porque ella no me abandonó como mi padre, porque ella me guió desde pequeña, porque ella no se rindió cuando yo lo hice, porque es la única de todo el establo que me acepta como lo que soy ahorita e intenta ayudarme para mejorar.

Pero esa es mi vida en el establo, buscando en donde puedo encajar, con quien puedo encajar… y cuando puedo encajar (además de peleas…pero ya no me he metido en una…por lo menos en la última semana).

Mira se durmió, supongo que la historia fue demasiado aburrida para ella (te lo dije yo no cuento historias buenas).

Mmm? ¿Quieres saber que paso el último día que estuve ahí?

Bueno te lo contaré de inicio a fin, pero no te enojes si es demasiado largo, tú me lo pediste…

Así que empezó todo normal realmente, pero con un sueño peculiar…

* * *

Estaba en la cafetería limpiando, o por lo menos intentando lo mejor que podía para hacerlo, estaba a punto de terminar cuando me resbale sobre mis cascos delanteros, no pude mantener equilibrio y me caí llevándome conmigo una cubeta llena de agua sucia, y de nuevo toda la habitación se ensucio dejando el piso dos veces más sucio de lo estaba al principio "o que la…" murmuré.

Entonces escuche unos pasos acercarse y…entro la…overmare.

"¿¡Pero qué haces, estas tarada!?" la overmare entro y me miro enrabiada con sus ojos lavandas, la unicornio purpura se me quedó mirando de esa manera mientras estaba en el suelo "vengan seguridad, vamos a liberarnos de esta bazofia de yegua" dijo la overmare con rabia

Entonces detrás de la overmare entraron dos ponis de seguridad, se pusieron de cada uno de mi lado y me levantaron por mis hombros dejándome unos segundos en frente de la overmare, estaba aterrada pero logré sacar unas palabras de mi boca "p-por favor overmare deme una oportunidad más por favor, haré cualquier cosa, ¡solo una más se lo suplico!"

"¿Qué esperan, alejen la de mi presencia" y con eso los dos guardias me llevaron hasta la entrada mientras hacía todo mi esfuerzo de gritar, nadie venia, solo me miraban con asco y vergüenza, uno que otro poni se me quedaba mirando hasta que llegamos a la entrada "por favor dejen me por lo menos despedirme de mi madre" dije entre sollozos sentí mis ojos arder mientras lagrimas salían a cantaros.

Escuche la voz de mi madre detrás de mí "¿por qué no lo pudiste haber encontrado tu puesto más temprano?"

Estábamos enfrente de la puerta y se abrió, deslizándose hacia la izquierda y finalmente…

Me aventaron

Caí inmóvil pero un segundo después mis piernas reaccionaron y me voltee solo para ver la puerta del establo cerrada, ´83´ era el numero marcado. Golpee la puerta.

Una

Y otra

Y otra vez

Golpee cual podía sin parar, lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas "¡dejen me entrar se los suplico!" grité a todo pulmón

Nada.

Finalmente después de minutos me rendí y me recosté apoyando mi espalda en la puerta, cerré mis ojos tratando de que mi mente procese todo lo que acaba de pasar, entonces sin previo aviso deje de sentir mis pies, abrí mis ojos de inmediato y mire hacia donde estaban mis cascos…

"No"

 _Se estaban mezclando con el piso verde brillante._

"¡No!"

 _El resto de mi cuerpo se sumergía._

"¡Noooo!"

 _Quedaba solo mi cabeza mientras el líquido me derretía._

" **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO" grite desesperadamente, y sostuve con fuerza mi almohada, pateando con fuerza el aire.

 _Vamos tranquilízate, solo fue un sueño, bueno una horrible pesadilla, pero no hay de que temer ahora._

Me tranquilice lo suficiente como para dejar de patalear y levante cada uno de mis pies para contarlos "uno, dos, tres, cuatro" di un exhaló "esta bien vez cerebro, ahora vamos con la overmare."

Me había preparado para la visita con la overmare, me arreglé con mi cola de caballo y como siempre me mire al espejo diciendo me a mí misma que si mi costado está demasiado gordo o si ese era su tamaño normal…típico, pero mi madre no se encontraba, supuse que habría ido a trabajar temprano así que lo ignoré.

Estaba de camino a la salida de nuestro cuarto pero alcance a notar un pequeño trozo de papel pegado al estante al lado de nuestro sillón, lo agarré con cascos y vi que algo estaba escrito así que lo leí.

 _Buenos días hija, lo siento el doctor Healthyhooves me llamo temprano, de nuevo, te deseo toda la suerte, te veré en la casa más tarde._

 _Posdata: TQM_

…

Sentí una sonrisa arrastrándose en mi cara "siempre vas a ser la mejor" murmuré mientras guardaba la nota.

Me dirigí a la oficina de la overmare, estaba vació el establo, pero no le di mucha importancia a ello ya que ahorita es demasiado temprano, tome un pasillo en línea recta hasta que me encontré con unas escaleras, las subí y me encontré con la yegua más positiva de todo el establo.

"¡Hola Red!" me dijo inmediatamente la poni terrestre rojiza y esperó mi respuesta mirándome con esos ojos magentas.

"Uh, hola Chirp, eh… ¿Por qué estabas con la overmare?" pregunte un tanto escéptica.

"Bueno, ella estaba curiosa de mi plan de enseñanza así que..." ¿como seria tratar con los potros? digo al principió me había imaginado tener que callarlos todo el tiempo, pero supongo que es mejor que estar limpiando el establo las 24 horas del día, ¿no? de todas formas eso sería un trabajo fácil, les demuestras tu lado rudo y no se burlarían de ti...aunque supongo que eso seria irse un poco muy lejos, pero no es como que realmente eso importará, mi maestra de seguro estaría feliz con lo que estoy pensando ahorita, digo para ser alguien que nos daría una guía y ayuda pensarías que sería alguien realmente feliz consigo misma de que esta ayudando a pequeños potros, pero nooo...tiene que ser una típica yegua amargada que odia a todos del salon por igual y solo quiere que nos salgamos con el puesto de nuestra vida, no es como ese no sea su trabajo, ¿pero por Celestia por qué no pudo haber mostrado una pequeña pizca de felicidad a nosotros? ¡eso nos hubiese hecho felices a todos!

"...entonces ella me dijo 'que sea la ultima vez que esto sucede', solo odio que me diga que hacer pero ¿qué puedo hacer con esa yegua?" dijo Chirp imitando de una forma graciosa a la overmare.

"Suena bastante duro" dije sin idea de lo que hablaba.

"lo sé...no puedo trabajar bajo tanta presión, pero si es por los jóvenes entonces no hay otra alternativa" dijo firmemente Chirp.

"Eh...sabes también me llamó la overmare y realmente no sé porque, ¿pero me darías permiso para ir con ella?" pregunté algo nerviosa, no mut segura de su respuesta.

"¡Oh claro! err...lo siento, hasta luego entonces" me dijo con un tono de tristeza.

De alguna manera me sentí enojada conmigo misma, pero sin más palabras ella caminó pasando al lado de mí y bajando las escaleras. Continué mi camino sin parar

Finalmente llegue a la entrada de la oficina de la overmare, justo ahí se encontraba la jefa en seguridad del establo al lado de la puerta, Ride O´Photun, su pelaje es un celeste y su crin amarilla decorada por unas rayas naranja, me miro por unos segundos (tengo que admitir aún bajo su mirada amarilla y amenazadora es completamente adorable siendo que es años más grande que yo) "la overmare te espera" dijo en su voz firm, asentí con la cabeza y pase a la oficina.

Para mi sorpresa la yegua me siguió y se detuvo al lado de la puerta escuche la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí y la overmare en su escritorio, distraída en papeleo, enfrente de mí, carraspee y los ojos de la overmare se enfocaron hacia mí, "buenos días señorita Quill tome asiento" dijo y sonrió tenuemente "gracias" dije y seguí su instrucción.

"Ahora te llame por una razón importante Quill, verás-"

"No" recordé el sueño de la mañana, y parte de mi ser estaba apoyándose en esa palabra, si algo me decía mi sub-consciente entonces debía escucharlo, después de todo era lo que mejor tenía en ese momento. Si me llamó no debe ser por algo bueno, y creo que las dos lo sabemos.

"¿Perdón?" respondió la overmare, note más confusión que enojo en su pregunta.

"Lo escucho bien, no, no y esperó que no me moleste más con _eso_ por que yo no voy a salir del establo, no voy a salir si incluso usted me lo dice, los ponis de aquí necesitan el mejor maldito servicio de limpieza que ni un robot puede darles, así que no espere verme allá afuera por que aún tengo algo que darle a este establo" respondí con mucho enojo, pero me rehusé a gritar ya que se encontraba la jefa de seguridad detrás de mí.

Al principio me miro confusa pero después dio unas risitas que se convirtieron en carcajadas "pero de que hablas yegua boba, hoy te asignaré tu puesto fuera del establo"

"¿F-fuera? ¿Entonces si va a echarme, después de mi charla motivacional?" respondí algo resignada "en parte si, por unos cuantos minutos" me respondió la overmare con un tono más serio "¿minutos? ¿Eso piensa que voy a durar?" baje mi cabeza en completa perdida "oh otras han durado mucho menos créeme" respondió la overmare con un tono extraño en su voz.

Que habrá querido de-

Mierda

 _Mierda mierda mierda_

Alce mi cabeza rápidamente "¿¡cuántos ponis ha sacado del establo!?" pregunte ahora alarmada, pero ella tenía una expresión tonta en su rostro, mirando detrás de mí, unos segundos me noto y sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos "no, no espera, perdón m-me deje llevar" dijo la overmare nerviosa, carraspeo y continuo (y si estoy correcta por el color de sus mejillas esta… ¿sonrojada? Extraño) "necesitamos tu ayuda, pero antes tienes que escuchar esto" dijo la overmare con un tono más serio.

" _Hola mi nombre es Sweetie Belle._

" _Y usted ha sido elegida como overmare del establo 83, y como parte del experimento social que Stable-Tec llevó a cabo en este, en ningún momento tiene que abrir la puerta del establo a menos que las situaciones no dejen otra opción._

" _Y en estos momentos se preguntará, '¿por qué hay un escudo mágico justo a la salida del establo?' Pues como parte del experimento este escudo retendrá la población segura, nótese que con los genes que usted presentó a la compañía solo y solo a usted o algún descendiente directo podrá pasar este escudo._

" _Noté que en ningún momento habrá que preocuparse sobre este ya que no provocará ningún daño letal a los demás residentes dentro del establo, fuera de este provocara una electrocución que desmayaría a quien lo toque._

" _Este puede ser fácilmente desactivado por medio de la terminal que se encuentra del otro lado del escudo, también en esta terminal se encuentra la función de Búsqueda-recreativa-operacional (o BRO), donde se mostrará los lugares más capacitados para mantener una comunidad, este sistema se aplicara a su Pipbuck añadiendo esta nueva función (podrá ver más detalles de este en la terminal)._

" _Finalmente le deseo la mejor de las suertes. Gracias por su humilde servicio a Stable-Tec"_

Me le quede mirando a la overmare algo escéptica "¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?" pregunté confundida a la overmare "como escuchaste para pasar el escudo tendría que ser descendiente directa de la primera overmare, yo no soy descendiente directa."

Espera entonces si estoy aquí…

"¡Woah! Dice...que…yo…descendiente de la overmare" pregunte en sorpresa "a menos que haya muerto, si, lo eres" escuche la voz de la oficial Ride detrás de mí responder.

"¿¡Y cuando me aventuro afuera!?" respondí de inmediato y con esperanza "oye no te apresures tanto, solo vas a entrar a la terminal y bajar el escudo ya después nos encargaremos de lo de mas con mi equipo de búsqueda" dijo la oficial Ride y continuo "aun planeo en mejorar el nombre."

¡Ay por favor!

Sentí una duda lentamente arrastrándose a mi mente "¿Cómo _yo_ termine siendo descendiente de la overmare? digo _yo_ soy la peor candidata para ser descendiente de ella" pregunte consternada, más consternada de por qué no lo había preguntado antes, "¿estas segura que quieres saber los detalles?" me pregunto la overmare con un tono serio, la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí "eh…si" dije no estaba segura si le puse fuerza a mi comentario, pero de todas formas la overmare me dio una mirada penetradora "completamente segura, lo que te voy a contar no será algo fácil de morder" dijo en una voz más gruesa "e-estoy completamente segura" dije más nerviosa "bien."

Por un momento la overmare me miro, sin ganas y triste…"Hubo una gran batalla en este establo años atrás, peleaban recursos que la overmare de ese entonces no les daba, pronto todo el establo se levantó en contra de ella, la masacraron, su hija fue tomada por el establo y entre si eligieron de forma democrática quien se convertiría en la overmare" trago saliva antes de continuar "pero después de ver la grabación encontrada en su oficina, rápidamente lo lamentaron, la habían…le habían hecho…cosas horribles a su hija…y la sacaron del establo."

"Muchos se dieron cuenta de la realidad y se quitaron la vida, otros los siguieron por sentir la culpa de lo que le hicieron, sin embargo la nueva overmare controlo el establo y tomo nota de los problemas arreglando las cosas antes de que se hicieran peores, meses después tuvieron el coraje de salir del establo, cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con el cuerpo de la hija de la overmare, pero también con un potro entre sus brazos, lo encontraron moribundo, pero lograron estabilizarlo, y surgieron las dudas de lo que deberían hacer con él" las palabras de la overmare estaban llenas de dolor pero continuo "hubieron sugestiones horribles pero…" dijo siseando "pero optaron por dejarlo como un habitante normal del establo y nunca más volvieron a hablar del tema, por lo que ocurrió la población se había disminuido drásticamente en un ochenta y cuatro por ciento lo que solucionó su problema de recursos…hasta este día."

…

 _Rayos_

Sentí lagrimas pasar por mis mejillas "valla…n-no sé qué decir…" dije casi murmurando "no hay nada que decir sobre eso, ya paso y no voy a dejar que los ponis de este establo mueran de hambre" dijo la overmare con firmeza "¿tu dejaras que eso pase?" me pregunto la overmare con extrema seriedad "no señora." Respondí inmediatamente.

"Bien"

* * *

Me encontraba en la cafetería, y estaba disfrutando de un plato con cereal de avena. La overmare me había citado en la tarde para mi "empleo", pero de todas formas no voy a negar lo, no señor, creo que fue lo que me contó la overmare del tema que…

¡Ah! Mierda deja de pensar en eso tonto cerebro…deja…de…pensar…deja…de…pensar…deja…de-

"Pero mira quien está aquí, si no es la poni con costados blancos más vieja del establo" dijo una voz masculina justo en frente de mí…

"vete al asador Fish, no tengo ganas para tus estupideces" respondí lánguida "ohhoho parece que alguien está en sus días…" me dijo con burla

"Cállate" respondí pero continuo "¿no quieres que te raye para que ya no seas tan blanca?"

"solo vete" respondí con frustración, pero por una razón el comenzó a reírse "oh me voy a venir créeme, pero necesitaré tu ayuda" después de decirlo entro una unicornio verde llamada Chitstar (definitivamente no un buen color para combinar) y un semental no más grande que la unicornio, su pelaje era de un color rubí oscuro y su nombre Big Butch, los dos se encontraban ya riendose.

"Fish, ya déjate de idioteces y llévatela al baño para que te limpie muy bien" dijo Chit entre risas, "mejor ponte ese cuerno en tu culo y vete a volar ¿qué te parece?" respondí con una mirada amenazadora hacia la unicornio.

"Hazlo tu pendeja" hice un facehoof a ese comentario en mi cabeza "Butch ella ni siquiera tiene un CUERNO" dijo Fish mirando con enojo a Butch.

Me levante dejando mi almuerzo en la mesa "saben podría estar aquí todo el dia, PERO no voy a perder el tiempo con pendejos como ustedes." Me levante y me aleje de ellos, en serio prefiero estar lo más quejos posible de esos idio-

"¿y si te pago lo que le paga el doctor Healthyhooves a tu madre si vienes al baño a limpiarme?" escuche la voz de ese bastardo detrás de mí.

"¿qué rayos acabas de decir?" Pregunte, solo escuche silencio.

"dime…" voltee lentamente mi cuerpo para quedar en frente del trio de tarados.

 _"¿¡Que carajos acabas de decir!?"_

Mantuve un trote lento, y creo que mi mirada hizo lo demás, los tres retrocedieron. Pero poco después sentí una fuerza en mis rodillas seguida de un fuerte…

 _crac_

Grite del dolor y caí al piso apoyándome en mis cascos delanteros pero no deje de mirarlos, escuche gritos en la cafetería y el sonido del trote de ponis a mi lado, no le preste tanta atención ya que la fuerza continuaba rompiendo mis rodillas. Fish se encontraba trotando hacia donde estaba y se paró justo enfrente de mí, con un casco levanto mi cabeza lo suficiente como para verlo de frente, el inclino su cabeza para quedar justo enfrente de mí, cara a cara.

 _Usa la cabeza_

Preparé mis cascos traseros, apunte a mi objetivo y "Quien es tan ruda aho-" mande mi frente a su nariz haciendo que retrocediera y bajara la cabeza, me levante rápido ignorando el horrible dolor en mis rodillas, corrí y salte encima de Fish, tome una mirada rápida y vi a la unicornio con su cuerno envuelto en una luz grisácea, y salte hacia ella poniendo mis cascos enfrente para quedar encima de ella, en un momento me dí cuenta que solo podía golpear con mis cascos pero de todas formas no me importó, así que enfoque todo lo que podía a su cuerno, golpe tras golpe sentí la magia lentamente debilitarse y mis rodillas quebrarse más y más.

"Maldita perra" escuche una voz al lado de mi seguida de una patada que me mando a volar hasta la pared del cuarto, estaba inmóvil y note que Chit también lo estaba, di un suspiro pero después sentí un par de cascos sostenerme al igual que mis piernas, lo que permitió a quien quiera que me estuviera sosteniendo abrir las de una forma inapropiada mis piernas, intente pelear pero no logre zafarme "vamos Fish enseña le a esta yegua quien manda en el establo" escuche la voz de butch detrás de mí, y pronto note a Fish con una nariz sangrando, (ojala se la hubiera roto) "maldita seas Red ¡nos la pagaras!" dijo Fish completamente enojado mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Diablos que hago aho- _usa la cabeza._

Incline mi cabeza hacia adelante y por un segundo sentí mis brazos quebrarse aún más bajo los cascos de Butch a lo que respondí con un grito de dolor, puse toda mi fuerza en mover mi cabeza lo más rápido hacia atrás, en el momento en el que lo hice aproveche su aturdimiento para zafarme, pare inmediatamente con estrellas en mi visión, mis rodillas doblándose, y la expresión sorprendida de Fish que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Me voltee y me apoye en mis rodillas (dejando llevar un temblor de dolor por todo mi cuerpo) y patee como una vez lo hizo una yegua naranja en unos de mis libros de cuentos. Me voltee y me encontré a Fish con bastante sangre en su nariz.

Ahora sí creo que se la quebré.

Escuche el sonido de trotes afuera de la cafetería y ahí estaba la oficial RIde mirándome "hola" le dije antes de tambalear y caer, note una expresión en su cara antes de que cerrara mis ojos pero no pude adivinar lo que significaba.

Negro, me gusta es…tranquilo…me gusta así, no hay de qué preocuparse…me gusta tranquilo, mami es tranquila…Chirp es tranquila. No hay nada mejor, tranquilidad.

* * *

Desperté con un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, alce mis cascos pero me arrepentí instantáneamente "yo que tu no haría eso" escuche la voz de healthyhooves enfrente de mí, mire a mi alrededor y note que estaba en una celda.

"¿metí la pata de nuevo verdad?" pregunte.

"¿tú que crees?" me pregunto healthyhooves con algo de amargura.

"¿y...le rompí la nariz?" pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Por un momento me miró sin ganas "creo que le hiciste algo más que eso" _yey_

 _"_ parece que no te importa mucho los demás daños que causaste _"_ me dijo con un tono irritado

"claro que me importan solo que si a ellos no les importa lo que me causan no puedo mostrar interés sobre sus problemas" respondí intentando copiar su tono.

"¿En serio? entonces te importa que le rompiste el cuerno a Chitstar, y le aplastaste los órganos reproductivos de Butch, supongo que te importa haberles hecho eso pero ahora no te interesa el daño que les hiciste" me dijo levantando su tono.

"No lo entenderías" nunca lo entendiste, y te _odio_ por eso.

"Que gracioso sabes, tu mama se vio metida en muchos problemas por lo que hiciste, justo por _defender_ la a tu manera" contesto casi ladrando me.

"Y que acaso tengo que hacerte caso _papa_ ¿qué quieres? Un vaso de agua, una manzana o acaso será una hija...oops lo siento esa última YA NO ESTA DISPONIBLE" grite hacia el dándole una mirada venenosa aún recostada.

"quien no lo entiende aquí eres tú" relincho después de decirlo y continuo "tu madre te quiere ver, será mejor que no le digas lo que discutimos" dijo en un tono cansado.

"¿Por qué se lo diría? ¿Para traerle más peso a la báscula? ni lo pienses se alteraría más" dije intentando relajarme.

"Adiós" me dijo con algo de cansancio el semental terracota.

"Adiós" respondí.

Escuche sus pasos salir del pasillo en el que estaba, y escuche otros pasos entrar "…de todas formas estaré aquí por si lo necesita Mis. Tinthealth" escuche la voz de la oficial Ride decir, "es mi hija de quien hablamos dudo que piense en hacerme algo, de todas formas, gracias" dijo mi mama, y la oficial Ride se paró en frente de las barras de mi celda, cogió las llaves de su bolsa y abrió la celda, me miro por unos segundos con la misma expresión que tuvo cuando me desmaye…miedo, supongo que no la culpo, aunque no recuerdo mucho, solo escucho golpes y el crujido de huesos…

"¿Que pasa hija?" La voz de mi madre a mi costado me bajo de la luna, voltee a vrla "estoy bien mamá no te preocupes" dije con una sonrisa, me miro con escepticismo y levanto una ceja, "bueno, solo me dolió un poco" dije intentando asegurarla, pero de alguna manera me indujo en un trance bajo su mirada turquesa que me puso nerviosa por cada segundo que pasaba, "bueno, bueno lo acepto, quizá me dolió MUCHO, pero estoy bien, en serio" dije con cansancio "tú sabes de lo que hablo" dijo mi mama en un tono consternado.

Me queje y dije sin ganas "no me gusta que te llamen de esa manera tú lo sabes, aguanto muchas cosas de ellos, pero cada vez que lo dicen es…es como si suplicaran que les pateara el trasero."

"¿y por qué no solo los ignoras y ya? Sabes admiro que me quieras proteger incluso cuando no estoy ahí, pero sus palabras no me pueden lastimar" me dijo reflejando un poco de dolor en su tono.

"eso ya lo sé…solo que odio escuchar eso de los ponis que tú y… _Healthyhooves_ cuidan, les das demasiado como para que te digan esas cosas, p-pero lo que odio más es que te digan todo eso por mi culpa." Pause y mire a mis cascos "no, quiero serte un problema n-n-no quiero ser tu p-problema…y…y" sentí lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas y sus rodillas envolverse alrededor de mi cabeza, acariciando mi melena.

"No quiero serte un problema" dije entre llantos.

"oye, oye tú no eres un problema para mí, tu siempre has sido mi más grande tesoro. No es tu culpa que todos quieran buscar problemas contigo" dijo con tal afecto y calidez.

"Pero…si te portas bien quizá podría hacer un acurdo con la overmare para que me de unos recursos extra y preparamos una comida juntas, solo si me prometes que no te metes en una pelea." Me dijo levantando una ceja y una sonrisa de, 'ya sé que eso no va a pasar pero ¡alégrate!' tipo , "me parece bien" dije con una sonrisa formándose en mi cara.

"bueno nos vemos mañana, que hay mucho trabajo que hacer" me susurrö antes de soltarme y dirigirse a la salida, la que cerró de inmediato Ride después de que saliera, escuche sus pasos alejarse y una puerta cerrarse.

La oficial Ride se me quedo mirando de una forma curiosa antes de decir "valla"

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunté.

"Es curioso que hace horas fuiste una maquina asesina y ahora seas tan blanda como una nube" dijo después de reírse a carcajadas.

Agarre la almohada y la puse encima de mi cara sintiéndome sonrojada "¡no digas eso!" bueno tal vez fue más bien un "ngo ngas nso" lo que la hizo reír mas.

Después de unos minutos de ella riéndose de mí y yo escondiéndome bajo una almohada, finalmente, me hablo en un tono más serio "necesito decirte algo" me dijo ahora un poco irritada.

"Pensé que se acabó la hora de las visitas" dije levantando una ceja en curiosidad.

"yo soy la que preparo tu hora de visitas, y yo apruebo quien te visita" me dijo mostrando una sombra de sonrisa.

Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero no pude encontrar lógica que combata contra eso así que la volví a cerrar.

"¿qué pasa?" pregunté.

"Como veras tu 'puesto temporal' va a tener que esperar, y la overmare no está nada feliz de esto créeme" me dijo con firmeza "yo que tú descansaría para estar preparada."

Sin más palabras salió del pasillo enfrente de la celda en la que estaba dejándome sola aquí.

Supongo que tengo que descansar…maldita sea…

* * *

De vuelta a lo que siempre sueño, disparos, no sé si son solo míos o si hay alguien mas, aunque supongo que aunque fueran de alguien mas de todas formas no lo veo, en ocasiones hay luces que me indican donde estoy: una ciudad, un pueblo, una cueva, un castillo, una mansión, incluso hubo una vez en que estaba en el cielo.

No se me hacen raros estos sueños, ya me acostumbre hace mucho a ellos, lo único raro es que rara vez he tocado un arma.

En esta ocasión en esta ocasión mi cuerpo se sentía diferente, garras, y alas, nunca me habia sentido asi de extraña, alrededor habían mas luces que de costumbre, además de que estas tenían colores extraños, verde, rojo, púrpura fueron solo algunos que logre ver.

Noté una sensación húmeda y fría a través de mi cuerpo, (sin contar una pesada armadura) se encontraba lloviendo, pero no era una lluvia normal, el viento me golpeaba fuerte, esto no era una lluvia tranquila, esto era una tormenta.

Por un momento hubo silencio, y alrededor sentí una tensión en el aire, sentí mi respiración cada vez más pesada, me preparé y mire a mi espalda, dios ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, una columna de humo salia de lo que era una ciudad, estaba completamente envuelta en una luz verde, estuve mirándola por un tiempo pero pronto sentí mareos y caí, no fue algo bueno, mi armadura me impedía nadar, estuve ahí esperando a mi muerte, el agua revoloteaba alrededor de mi, y escuche disparos una vez más, distorsionados por la densidad del agua, y por la oscuridad que me rodeaba, disparos uno después de otro, cada vez mas tenues.

* * *

Me desperté rápidamente, mire enfrente de mi y se encontraba un poni de seguridad enfrente de mi celda, se encontraba peleando contra alguien que le mandaba destellos rojos de luz.

Uno de esos destellos llego al candado de mi puerta poniéndolo en un rojo brillante, el poni seguía peleando disparos efectivos. Otro destello disparo de nuevo a la cerradura esta vez derritiéndose en el proceso. mire de nuevo al poni seguía peleando sin retroceder, pero una de las luces golpeo en su pecho, cayo al suelo y me miro por unos segundos antes de convertirse en una pila de polvo.

boquee en horror, escuche los pasos acercarse, instintivamente me moví al suelo y rodé debajo de la cama en la que estaba recostada hace unos segundos, me encontraba temblando, esperaba cualquier momento para despertar de esta pesadilla, pero me mantuve callada no queriendo comprobar eso. Entonces entraron tres pares de garras en mi campo de visión, me encontraba hiperventilando, pero puse una pezuña para intentar bajar el sonido "maldita zorra, no querías morirte ¿eh?" escuche una voz vieja y rasposa decir, "prueba este trasero estúpida" escuche otra voz decir y... _Rayos..._

...Acerco su culo a la pila de polvo y lo embarro por todo el suelo, "bah solo acabemos con esto ya" una tercera voz dijo, pero salieron los tres riendose "maldita sea Frank" escuche una de las voces decir entre carcajadas antes de salir del cuarto. Después de asegurarme de no escuchar nada mas salí de mi escondite y me paré, me dirigí a la puerta de la celda y la empuje hacia el lado, parece que tuve suerte que esos...lo que sea que fueran no tuvieran tan buena puntería, me detuve por un momento mirando a los restos del poni que yacían en frente de mí vi su arma tirada al lado de este y la recogí, 'Hard Fiddler, _Security'_ decía en un marco de hierro "gracias Fiddler" murmuré y tomé el arma, si haría algo en ese momento sería conmemorar al poni que me salvo la vida.

Salí de las celdas con mucha cautela, aunque no los escuchará eso no significa que no estén por aquí, me aseguré antes de salir y me dirigí a cualquier lugar con ponis que me dijeran que rayos esta sucediendo, así que me enfoque a llegar a la oficina de la overmare. Ya conozco todo el establo, y perderme aquí sería imposible, en este momento estaba un piso arriba de mantenimiento, solo debía de subir dos veces más y llegaría a la overmare.

Me encontraba en camino a la oficina de la overmare pero por un segundo me detuve en seco "...crees que encuentren lo que busquen los Mooners", dijo una de las voces que había escuchado antes, estaba asustada, era una presa fácil para ellos, tengo un arma pero ni siquiera sé cómo usarla.

"A mi me importa un quijote los Mooners, con que nos paguen bien a mi me vasta" dijo otra de las voces, "son demasiados cerebritos con sus cosas, pero se que se las arreglarán con lo que les tenemos ahora" dijo de nuevo.

Escuche pasos acercarse a la escalera, me encontraba inmóvil pero escuche una voz decir "por acá cerebro de pájaro."

Me relajé pero tomé nota que si quería salir tenía que seguirlos, así que lo hice, tal vez no de la forma más sigilosa, de todas formas no importó ya que ellos continuaban hablando entre sí demasiados distraídos como para notar el pequeño alboroto que hacia detrás de ellos.

En ocasiones me encontraba con pilas de cenizas,parecidas a los restos de Friddler, me les quedaba mirando en tristeza. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del establo, no muy diferente a mi sueño de ayer, los vi salir a una luz fuerte, diferente a las luces del establo me quede mirando en asombro mientras las tres sombras bípedas tomaron vuelo, salí cuando pensé que era seguro y me encontré con el camino hacia la luz en forma de cueva y otro más oscuro. _una terminal_ pensé, no sabiendo lo que era, nunca me había presentado a una, y después de todo me tuvieran tanta confianza para manejar una de esas cosas, en el primer pasillo tal vez se encontraba un nuevo mundo para mi, pero dios que en serio quería ver esa terminal, me dirigí hacia esa parte oscura de la cueva.

Nunca había pensado que un aparato tecnológico me interesaría más que ver un nuevo mundo, pero aqui estoy.

Tal vez me atrajo por que aunque he vivido toda mi vida en el establo, nadie me había presentado a una terminal, y si mientras en ocasiones la veía en la oficina de la overmare, realmente desconozco cómo la usan, bueno por lo menos los ponis terrestres como yo, para los unicornios es fácil hacer ese tipo de cosas...bueno ahora que lo pienso para los unicornios es fácil hacer todo tipo de cosas-

Me detuve en seco,algo paralizada "¿oficial Ride?" pregunté con miedo, la unicornio celeste no se movió de todas formas.

Me acerque rápido revisando su pulso...bien, seguía respirando, pero algo andaba mal, no se movía, estaba como una estatua en el suelo, lo único que la diferenciaba de una era su barriga moverse al ritmo de su respiración, no noté ninguna herida superficial, active la luz de mi pipbuck para ver mejor...

oh no, _oh no_

* * *

Nota de pie: Haz subido de nivel

Nuevo extra desbloqueado: Buscapleitos- Tantos años de meterte en problemas han pulido tu experiencia en combates. Con cada rango, ganas 5 puntos de habilidad Armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y 5 puntos de habilidad Explosivos

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a Kkat por crear Fallout Equestria, My little Pony le pertenece a Hasbro, este solo es un fan-creation, y no tiene fines lucrativos.**

 **Espero que me me digan que les parece, es el segundo fan-fic que escribo así que bombardean me todo lo que puedan en sus reviews ;)**

 **¡pero eso si de una buena forma!**


End file.
